I'm in love with a Country
by Victorialovesyou
Summary: I couldn't fit my summary in here, so I have to place it down in one of the chapters.
1. Summary

Once upon a time, in the Viking Era. There lived a young girl by the name of Seraphina. She watch as almost everyone in her family gotten killed right before her. Because she was forced to tell the secrets of their village. Then you meet the Nordics Countries, Denmark, Sweden, and Norway, came to save her because that's what by do. Don't base them off the facts you read on the internet. They are not heartless, or nor do the ravished young women. But what happens if all of that was actually a dream.


	2. Prologue

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 33.78125px; margin-left: 40px; text-align: center;"I felt my eyes widen in disbelief, watching as my family members fall down from being stabbed in the back. All because of me, because I was forced to do the unimaginable things for their enemies. A sob escapes my lips, as I was scooted up, slowly getting to my knees. I knew I didn't deserve to cry. I didn't deserve to do anthing I clutch the knife that were still in my hand. I slowly stood on my shaking legs, tears running down my cheeks. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 33.78125px; text-align: center;"Out came a battle scream, that even I didn't knew about. " Bakke ud bastards!sup[1]."/sup I screeched, my blue eyes filled with hatred. Yes, I live in Denmark most of my life. Well, that is what my parents say. But enough about me, more about this battle of some sorts. I'm not even sure this would be called a battle. I ran forward, knife raised as I split,open the necks of those that destroyed my home. Blood of them, smearing and running down my face. My eyes were locked on the mam who was holding my baby brother, barely one year old. An enraged expression appearing on my face. But before I could do it, three men came out, wearing viking clothing, attacked the men. I let out a gasp, my knife dropping to the ground. I watched as one of the one with a strange curl came up to me, holding my brother. " Tak! Tak så meget, for at redde min [2]/sup." I stared at the silent male, wondering, Why isn't he talking to me. Is he okay?" As I step back, my arms wrapped around his tiny body. A soft cry escapes my lips, tears rolling down my face as I laid my head down on his shoulder. "Beklager jeg forstår ikke sup[3]/sup." I noticed his mouth moving. I tilted my head, before looking up to see the other two men were standing behind him. I studied the one holding the Xe, I step back, eyes widens as I glance over my shoulder. "Er en af jer tale dansk? sup[4] /sup" I whispered sofly, hugging the small child to her. The male with the spiking hair steps forward, holding out his hand. I look up, tears form in my eyes. As the snow starts to fall quickly, my brother started to cry, and sob. "Come with us." He whispers softly, "You speak English?" I asked softly, before feeling something warm and animal fur feeling coming over my shoulders. I look up, seeing the spiky male. "My name is Mathias, That's Berwald." He says, pointing at the stern looking one. "This is Lukas." He says, pointing at the one with a strange curl. "I'm Seraphina Inkeri, This is my baby brother, Anlaf Balder." I whispers softly. I let out a gasp, feeling myself being picked up by Mathias. br /br /br /hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc;" /[1]: Back off Bastards! br /[2]: Thank you! Thank you so much for saving my brother .br /[3]: Sorry I do not understand [Norway]: br /[4]: Do one of you speak Danish/div 


	3. Chapter 1

I could see feel the cold breeze that I felt when I climb aboard the big horse of the Danish fellow. I have learned their names, The one with the curl is name Lukas, the male with the spiky hair is called Mathias. The one with the most cheerful expression, yet his eyes made sure to stop me in my tracks, is called Berwald. A sigh escaping my lips, feeling the wind goes into my face, my hair, almost everything. I look down at my brother, my baby brother. My sweet, innocent little brother, orphaned and homeless. All because of my stupidness, I should have known better than get close to them men against my father's wishes. But no, I was so foolish to believe that I'll be free from the guilt.  
No! I was now face with guilt that I left my infant of a brother basically alone in this world. I was lucky enough that those men in the Viking clothing saved us. I look over my shoulder, my green eyes watching as the sun sets. "Let's make camp here." Says the one with the curl, oh wait. I already knew his name, Lukas. I shook my head, sliding down from the large horse, holding on to my baby brother. I glance over my shoulder, watching as lights starts to move around in the sky. I shudder, before following the one with the curl, I should really stop giving people nicknames.  
I noticed a small hut in the distance, and three more bigger ones. "You are going to stay the night with me, I don't trust the Dane. Berwald doesn't allow people to sleep with him." says that disinterested, emotionless, monotone voice. I nodded my head, knowing it was Lukas that said this. "HEY, I'm trustworthy!" Mathias yells, crossing his arms over his chest. Just then the baby started to cry, and wail, and whine. I let out a gasp, before giving a piercing glare towards the idiot. "Listen up, you can't just freaking yell when there is a baby here. " A sigh escaping my lips, before I glance over at Lukas. "Which one is your hut?" I asked, rocking the baby back and forth.  
"That one." He says, pointing towards the one in the middle. I nodded my head, walking towards the hut. I spotted something in the corner, shaking my head as I step inside. I noticed a fairy dancing in the middle of the room, doing chores. "Um, Hello?"  
The fairy glances over at her, the fairy's bright green eyes watching her carefully. "Hello there," The fairy says, bowing her head. Her eyes watching the child closely, "I'll be right back, I'll get a crib for your child." "Oh no, He's not my child, he is my baby brother. Oh and thank you." I said, smiling lightly. My head is tilted as I smile brightly, the fairy nods her head, before disappearing into a proof.


	4. Chapter 2

I watched as the fairy comes back as soon as she left, my blue eyes in wonder. I furrowed my eyebrows, watching as a crib appeared into front of me. There is no words to describe how because how mystical the crib was. The paintings on it alone was drawing me in, my eyes closed, my eyes lashes bushes gently against my cheekbone. I lay my brother down on the crib, feeling the mattress of some sort underneath my touch. The softness reminds me of the snow, but warm like a bathwater or on a sunny day. I smile lightly, smiling down at my brother, my fingers running over his face. "Good night, baby brother, see you in the morning." She mumbles softly, before glancing around the hut, seeing the fire floating in the air in one of the lamp things. Big enough to bring light into the hut, as well as bring warmth into the big hut. I look up when I felt the cold air breezes over me, my eyes peeks right into the strands of my long, golden red hair. "Made yourself at home, I see?" He asks, crossing his arms across his chest. His purplish violet eyes staring at her, his facial expression relaxed and still having no emotion. "Yep, a fairy came and gave my brother a crib." I said, smiling lightly, tilting my head to look down at my brother, my eyes filled with sadness. I ran a hand through my hair, turning to look at him. I noticed that his eyes flickered with sadness as well, but as quickly as it came, it disappears into smoke or like flames that gotten doused with sand and water.  
Lukas turns to look at me, staring at me for a little bit. "I almost forgotten to tell you, that the dinner will be ready in a little bit, so make sure you feed your brother, and place him in bed." with that, he turns on his heel and walks out once more. I look down at my hands, looking towards the fairy. "You want me to get milk from a human mother?" The fairy asks, floating around the my head, looking down at me. "Please." I said, smiling brightly towards her. The fairy nods her head, flashing away like lightening in the sky. I sighed softly, looking up when once more the cold ass air goes over me like water does in the summer. I look up to see Mathias standing there with a smile, walking over to her, sitting down with a giant smile. "Hello." He says cheerfully.  
I nodded my head towards him, the fairy once more appears and hands me the bottle. "Do you believe in fairies?" I asked, looking down at him. "Not really, but I know there is some natural out there that makes the impossible things happen." Mathias says, glancing over at her. I nodded my head, crossing my arms over my chest with a smile. "Of course." I whispered softly, closing my eyes as I closed my eyes.  
Then I opened my eyes once more to realize I wasn't in the hut, I was inside a strange place. A home? I thought to myself, sitting up to realize that I was underneath covers and a bed. I tilted my head in confusion. "Where am I?" I whispered softly, looking up to see a person in my doorway. "Good morning baby girl, I was wondering when you are going to wake up." She states, smiling brightly. I smile lightly, realizing this must be the future, or something. I must be reincarnated as a teenager in the future. "Good morning mother, I had the most weirdest dream ever."


	5. Chapter 3

It was later in the day, when I realized that everything that I have done. Has came down to my grandchildren, or well my mom. It's been a couple years, but I found my notes. I didn't get married to any of the guys, my viking guys. I unfortunately died when I was saving my baby brother. I just wanted to see what happens beyond the point of no return. But the only reason I'm here in this time is because my baby brother, now my ancestor, gotten married and had children. Who had children, who gotten married and had children once again. But lets skip that stuff, let's focus on what I have here.  
I sighed softly, walking down the road, or well sidewalk of my street. I look up, seeing the brick building of some sorts. I glance over my shoulders, running to where it was. I ran inside, making sure I wasn't being watched. I gulped when I heard the voices that was in my dream, was here. Was I dreaming again? I better not be fucking asleep, this is exciting to see the rest of this world. I haven't been here before, but it felt like I have been here before. I felt my head began to hurt, closing my eyes as I let out a yawn. I opened the door a crack, seeing these people arguing. A British guy and a french looking guy were fighting, I raised up my eyebrows. I let out a sigh, closing my eyes as I backed up. Now it's hurting more, was this a warning for me to back up? I asked myself.  
I turned around to see a big, Russian guy behind me. I raised my eyebrows, biting down on my bottom lip. "Hello, Sunflower, what are you doing here?" He asks, I gulped down my own spit, looking over my shoulder. My eyes widens when I see the three I grew up use to seeing, Berwald, Mathias, and Lukas. The Russian guy picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "HEY." I cried out, hitting my head down on his back. The Russian guy grunted, before placing myself down on the table. "I saw this little sunflower looking in on us." He says softly, crossing his arms over his chest. I heard a very annoying voice raised up like, "DUDE! It's a really cute girl." An American accent comes over to my ears, slipping inside.  
I glance over my shoulder, my blue eyes flashing into his lightly colored eyes, the same eye color as mine. But even brightly then my eyes, "Shut up." I grumbled softly, turning to look at the three I was looking at. "I came here, because I had a feeling to come here. Now I have a question inside my head, why is that you guys are alive?" I asked, pointing at the three guys. "I had a dream about y'all, Viking Era, I had a little brother that was almost killed, but I found out that I died. I remembered that the one with the curl is called Lukas, the spiky hair is Mathias, and the one was the stern expression is Berwald. I saw y'all for who you were, I saw that Lukas wants to be loved, as well as Mathias, Berwald was happy. What happened to y'all, Why does my head hurts every time I heard the the Faore Islands."  
Lukas was the first person to stand up, of the trio I have pointed at. He walks over to me, his hand touching on my face. I closed my eyes, furrowing my eyebrows when a headache comes over me. " I remember seeing a fairy in the mist of all of this." I mumbles softly, looking up into his eyes.  
Mathias stands behind Lukas, looking over at the English guy. "Explain to us how this can come to be. Her is Seraphina Inkeri, She died in Lukas's care, when Emil came into the Nordic cycle. I don't understand why she is back."  
Berwald shrugs his shoulders, his eyes watching her, feeling sad that he forgotten about this. "I'm sorry for forgetting about you." He whispers softly, looking away as he grunts lightly.  
I stared at them, before finally passing out.


End file.
